41 chose que ne doit pas faire le Dr Watson
by Elyonportrait
Summary: pour faire suite à son cher compagnon la liste de ce que ne doit pas faire Watson


41 choses que ne doit pas faire le Dr Watson

1) Remplacer la cocaïne de la seringue de Holmes par de l'eau salée (il risquerait de faire des bonds)

2) Inverser les dossiers rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique, au moment ou Holmes a juré à Madame Hudson qu'il ne transformerait pas le salon en chantier et qu'il chercherait sagement ses dossiers dans l'ordre

3) Faussé tous les résultats des expériences de Holmes derrière son dos le forçant à recommencer 3 voire 4 fois la même en se demandant s'il sait encore compter

4) écrire sur un mur de Scotland yard « pour passer du bon temps appeler Sherlock Holmes »

5) faire venir toute les prostituées du quartier un soir au 221 Baker Street et dire à madame Hudson que Holmes les a invitées à prendre le thé

6) remplacer tous les vêtements de la penderie de Holmes par les même mais une taille plus petite

7) mettre de la poudre à canon dans la pipe de Holmes et faire le décompte quand celui-ci en approche une allumette

8) attacher une très longue corde au pied de son ami quand il dort encore, faire courir la corde dans tous les sens possible de la pièce et ses meubles puis accrocher l'autre bout à l'arrière d'un cab presser de partir au grand galop

9) réveiller Holmes dans un concert de cymbale vers 2h du matin en vengeance de la veille ou il la réveiller au violon à 3h du matin

10) enfermé Holmes et Irène Adler dans un placard à double tour pendant une nuit entière

11) inscrire Holmes dans un club Homo

12) peindre la chambre de Holmes en rose bonbon du genre chambre de petite fille

13) changer la solution 7% de Holmes par une solution 95% _( __**H :**__ Watson je crois que la j'ai du mal doser, __**W :**__ ha bon mais pourquoi ? __**H :**__ je vois des girafes roses et des éléphants qui volent ! __**W :**__ effectivement ! )_

14) attendre que Holmes soit sous l'emprise de sa cocaïne pour clouter tous les meubles au plafond et le laisser cogiter ensuite (Watson comment mon lit a t'il bien pu se retrouver au plafond ? mais de quoi parlez vous Holmes ? vos meubles sont toujours à la même place !)

15) avancer toute les horloges et les montres de Holmes et remonter tous les réveils sur 4h du matin

16) remplacer les produit dangereux du labo de Holmes par de l'eau et du colorant

17) mettre du gros sel dans son verre de whisky

18) changer de place toute les clanches de porte ex : la clanche a boule à l'extérieur et la clanche horizontal à l'intérieur

19) inscrire Holmes dans une agence matrimoniale et marquer qu'il a un caractère doux et agréable à vivre

20) inscrire Holmes à l'asile et attendre que les petits bonshommes en blanc viennent taper à la porte un beau matin

21) mettre un somnifère dans le verre de Holmes et attendre qu'il dorme profondément pour transporter sont lit et le laisser se réveiller au milieu d'un champ de coquelicot à 45 km de la maison

22) clamer haut et fort dans ses publications que Holmes est éperdument amoureux d'Irène Adler et envoyer un exemplaire à Irène

23) inscrire Holmes à une semaine avec les enfants en bas âge qui crient et se roule par terre quand on leur donne pas ce qu'il faut

24) faire passer une annonce dans le journal : Holmes nounou gratuit à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit

25) offrir un fusil à pompe pour noël à madame Hudson pour lui donner plus de crédibilité quand elle veut se faire obéir de Holmes

26) fabriquer un faux journal ou on peut lire que la criminalité à disparu et le donner à Holmes de bon matin et l'écouter s'étrangler dans son café

27) mettre des fumigène dans la cheminer encore éteinte avant que Holmes ne vienne pour l'allumer

28) clouter au mur une centaine de hareng fumer qui pue et laisser Holmes flairer et chercher d'où l'odeur provient pendant une bonne journée entière

29) Faire des moustaches au portrait d'Irène Adler et faire le 100 mètre après pour échapper à Holmes

30) Remplacer toute les encre de Holmes par de l'encre rose et ses papier à lettre par des papiers à fleurs

31) Réveillé Holmes en lui lançant un grand sceau d'eau bien fraiche avec un peu de neige et des glaçons en pleine face vers 5h du matin

32) Vernir tous les ongles de Holmes pendant qu'il dort profondément sous l'emprise d'un puissant somnifère et ensuite apprendre à courir vite

33) Faire des petits trous avec un poinçonneur dans l'aspidistra favoris de Holmes (sa plante auquel il ne faut pas toucher) ainsi que sur les dossiers importants

34) Faire venir 2 vitriers pour placer une vitre toute propre juste derrière la porte du salon et attendre que Holmes se la prenne en pleine face et l'écouter traiter la vitre de tous les noms d'oiseau

35) Planter une aiguille en métal dans le fil de la nouvelle lampe électrique que Holmes vient d'acheter en couper les bouts qui dépasse et attendre que Holmes tente de la brancher et admirer les belles étincelles (première lampe électrique 1878)

36) Mettre des colorants dans le parfum de Holmes et attendre qu'il s'en mette sur une chemise blanche

37) Indiquer discrètement à un groupe de groupie fanatique dans la rue ou se trouve la cachette de Holmes en ce moment qui cherche à leur échapper

38) Donner des allumettes à un des enfants du groupe de la petite crèche d'a coté qui a réussi avec ses petit copain à ligoter Holmes à un bucher et qui demande si c'est si possible d'avoir de quoi le faire cuire (**W :** mais bien sur que ce n'est pas grave s'il brule entièrement mon petit **H :** WATSON ! **W : **veille a ce que les rideaux ne prenne pas feu surtout !)

39) Mettre un putois dans son sac de voyage au moment où il veut chercher un truc dedans

40) Mettre un iguane dans son lit, sacré surprise au réveil si l'animal aime les bisous

41) Allumer des feux d'artifices dans la chambre de Holmes à 2h du matin


End file.
